emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8355 (2nd January 2019)
Plot In the salon, Bernice looks at herself in the mirror and imagines how she'd look with smoother skin. Kerry's suspicions are raised when Bernice is secretive about a parcel, so when Bernice heads out jogging with Liam Kerry looks at the package. A frantic Moira leaves Cain a voicemail begging him to come home. Jessie is still under the impression Billy's working in the factory office and he doesn't correct her as he heads off for his first day of work. Whilst Liam and Bernice are jogging, Liam helps a limping Priya. Nicola winds Bernice up by commenting she has competition. Pearl apologises to Dawn for what she said yesterday and explains she was on the game too - she was once a brothel receptionist. Harriet offers to accompany Dawn to a NA meeting but Dawn insists she can manage alone. Bernice returns to salon in a mood about Priya milking her injury. Kerry reminds Bernice that Priya is younger than her and questions if that's why she bought botox injections online. The pair fight over the box of botox and it falls to the floor just as Leanna walks in. Debbie questions why Moira didn't tell her Cain didn't come home last night. Moira orders Debbie to stop asking questions. As Moira heads out to look for Cain, he stumbles into the farmhouse covered in blood. Kyle is distressed to see his dad in such a state so Debbie takes Kyle and Isaac upstairs. Leanna makes Bernice feel insecure about her wrinkles so Bernice decides to go ahead with the botox injections. Moira tries to establish what happened to Cain but he won't say. When Matty returns home, he tells Cain he shouldn't have got involved. Leanna looks online for more information on the botox injections as the instructions are in Chinese but she can't find anything. Despite not knowing what's in the injections, Bernice orders Kerry to inject her with them anyway. Kerry does. Soon Bernice's face starts turning red and she feels a burning sensation and also heart palpitations. Suddenly, Bernice struggles for breath and then collapses. Debbie believes something else is going on with Cain as he's been acting weird recently. Moira denies it and orders Debbie to back off. Billy's first day as factory delivery driver has gone well. Bernice is rushed to hospital. Charity remains adamant Dawn is a bad 'um and wants Ryan to stay away from her. Ryan insists it's none of her business and reminds Charity she doesn't have the best reputation either. Nicola receives a call from Kerry and rushes straight to the hospital. At the hospital, Dr Hartley informs Kerry and Leanna that Bernice has suffered an allergic reaction. Leanna fears Bernice is going to die and blames herself. When Liam arrives, he questions how Kerry could've been so stupid, explaining Leanna witnessed her mum die as a result of a nut allergy. Kerry protests it's not her fault if the injections were dodgy. Billy informs Jessie he's actually working as a delivery driver. Harriet approaches Dawn to ask how the NA meeting was but Dawn admits she bottled it. Cain sits on the side of the bed and stares at his battered face in the mirror. Moira sits alongside him and tells her husband he needs to start talking to her. Cain orders Moira to go away but Moira refuses and again demands to know what happened. Cain admits he couldn't hit Isaac as he saw Joe's face and he froze. Then all of Isaac's mates piled on top of him and he just lay there and let it happen. Dr Hartley explains to Bernice's loved ones that Bernice suffered an allergic reaction. Afterward, the doctor pulls Liam and Diane aside and warns them there's a possibility Bernice could be left with permanent facial paralysis. Cast Regular cast *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leanna Cavanagh - Mimi Slinger *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Ryan Stocks - James Moore Guest cast *Paramedic - Nicholas Camm *Dr Naya Hartley - Maya Barcot Locations *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Butlers Farm - Living room, kitchen and Cain and Moira's bedroom *Tall Trees Cottage - Front garden *Hotten Road bus stop *Hotten Road *Main Street *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *The Woolpack - Bar *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor, Bernice's room and waiting area Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes